There is an increasing demand for expediting communication and information transfer in all aspects of modern life, including business, social, and private settings. Among such demands is the desire and the need to remotely participate in a distant environment without being physically present.
There are several apps and software systems currently available such as Google® Hangouts®, Apple® Facetime®, WhatsApp®, Viber®, and Skype® that allows a person to communicate and view another location in real-time with the use of devices such as smartphones that have wireless capabilities, built-in cameras and voice input and output facilities such as microphones, speakers and headphones.
Present real-time communication systems however do not allow the users the freedom to view in the direction they desire. Their view is instead dependent upon the direction where the other device is being pointed to by the other end user.